This invention relates to vibrating screens and more particularly to variably sloped vibrating screens.
Sometimes a screen is designed to be oriented in various sloped positions. This is frequently found in portable equipment that requires a lower profile for travel, as well as multiple sloped positions as needed for various screening applications.
Often, on portable equipment, overhead conveyors have a transition from incline to flat. This transition is often accompanied by a pivot or rigid transition in the frame of the overhead conveyor.
While these systems have provided for making transitions, they did have several drawbacks; for example, a conveyor with a rigid transition is often difficult to move to its travel position and will often end up with rigid transition as being the high point in the plant.
Consequently, there is a need for overhead conveyors with inclined to flat transitions for variable slope vibrating screens.